The Revenge of Darkness
by Regeane
Summary: What happens when LotR and SW mix? The Hobbits and Gandalf end up in trouble when a mishap with an orb sends them to the Star Wars universe, the quest to find the way home my be far more difficult than any of them can know.
1. Travels Across Time and Space

One day a few months after Sauron and the Land of Mordor were overthrown in Middle Earth, something would change Gandalf, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, and Merry's lives forever. Gandalf had called the hobbits into the innermost chambers of Isengard on a most important matter. When they had all assembled, Gandalf turned to a box that was behind him and picked something up. He then turned around and showed it to them.

"This is what Legolas and Gimli found in the ruins of Barad-dur"

They all nodded, and Frodo's sharp eyes caught some strange writing on the lid where it was leaning against the box.

"Gandalf, there's some strange writing on the lid of that box. What does it say?" Gandalf turned to the lid and spoke "This is in the language of Mordor, I will translate as best I can.   
Beware of the Selna-Stone of the stars  
It could bring destruction and death  
Or peace and light, never will the user know"  
"I've never heard of the Selna-Stone" Pippin said.

"Nor have I Pippin, evidently Sauron was frightened of it, although I can't see why"Gandalf replied. "I'm going to see if I can activate the stone to see what it does"

Gandalf then started a spell. As he spoke, the stone began to glow. Suddenly, in a bright flash of light they all dissappeared. Once the smoke cleared they looked around. It was very clear that they were no longer in Isengard. All around them was sand and rocks.

"Where are we Gandalf?" asked a worried Sam.

"I don't know Sam" Gandalf replied.

"This place has 2 suns Gandalf" Merry said.

They then heard a strange buzzing noise coming from behind them. They whirled around and looked behind them. A man was standing a short distance away with what looked like a sword of light.

"We mean you no harm" Gandalf said calmly.

The strange man seemed to relax and the sword's blade dissappeared.

"Sorry about that, it's just that I wasn't expecting anyone to appear like that. Who are you anyway?" the man asked.

"My name is Peregrin Took, and this is my friend and Ring-bearer Frodo Baggins." Pippin started.

"My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck this is my friend Samwise Gamgee" Merry finished the introduction of the hobbits.

The man turned to Gandalf "And you are a being of great power" he murmured.

"I am Gandalf the White of the Istari Council situated in Isengard of Middle-Earth" The man nodded. "My name is Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the New Republic" "Where are we Jedi Skywalker?" asked Sam.

"You are on the planet Tatooine" he told them.

"Planet?" questioned Merry.

"Yes Meriadoc, why are you surprised?" asked Luke.

Gandalf then explained to Luke that where they lived on Middle-Earth, there was no such thing as living on a planet of one name. Luke nodded.

"I see, this section of our galaxy of stars is called the Outer Rim Territories"

He then explained to then what a galaxy was.

"Come with me, my sister Leia could explain more about the government of our galaxy then I could" Luke finished.

He then led the group to his landspeeder. He explained what it was and what it did. "This is a landspeeder, we use them to move from place to place" They nodded and climbed inside.

"There's information on the different transports and planets inside the computer" Luke said and he then showed them how to use it. 4 hours later, they came to a small town that Luke said was called Mos Eisley. By this time Gandalf and the hobbits knew most of the ships by heart.

"By the way Meriadoc, what are your species called?" asked Luke.

"We are called hobbits" Merry replied.

"And you Gandalf ?"

"I am an Istari, Luke" Gandalf replied. Luke nodded as they walked through a doorway. They approached a ship that to the hobbits had seen better days. It was curved and looked like it was going to fall apart any minute. A rugged looking man who had been working on it looked up from his work.

"Hey Luke" he greeted the Jedi.

"Who are they?" he asked gesturing to Gandalf and the Hobbits.

"Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took and Gandalf the White of the Istari Council. They all come from a place called Midle-Earth" Luke told him.

The man then told them who he was. "My name is Han Solo, I come from the planet Corellia"

Han then turned around and yelled up the ramp.

"Hey Chewie! We've got some people from a place called Middle-Earth. Come meet them!"

A short time later a massive bear-like creature came down the ramp. All 4 hobbits took one look at him and doged behind Gandalf.

"What...what is he?"Merry asked.

"His species is called Wookiee. He can't speak Basic, so I'll have to translate for you" Han told them.

Gandalf and the others nodded. "If you are it's owner, then this would be the Millenium Falcon?" Gandalf inquired.

Han nodded, and told them that the Falcon was ready to leave Tatooine and head to Courscant. When Gandalf and the hobbits got on board they looked around the ship immediately. They went into the main cargo hold and saw a round table with a black and white checkered pattern on it, a couch encircling it and a panel with blinking lights on it. While they were looking around, Luke told Han something and he left, returning after a short time with datapads. He walked over to the hobbits and Gandalf and handed the datapads to them.

"What are these?" Pippin asked.

"They will tell you about the planets of the galaxy in more detail than that speeder computer did" Han responded.

Luke then turned towards then and told them that they were going to feel a slight pull, but not to worry because they were travelling at a speed that was faster than light.

"Wow" Merry gasped. Han then sauntered into the room

"We've got three hours until we reach Courscant"

"What can we do to pass the time?" Sam asked. Han turned to him, a debating look on his face.

"Well, I can teach you how to play Holochess"

"Holochess?"Frodo asked "What's that?"

"It's a game" Han responded.

"I must talk with Luke privately" Gandalf told them "I can't stay and learn it"

Han shrugged as Gandalf walked up to Luke and asked him where they could have a private talk. Luke led him into another, smaller cargo hold and asked Gandalf what the problem was.

"Have you ever heard of the Selna-stone?" Gandalf questioned Luke, looking at him closely.

"No, but my teacher told me that a stone existed that could transport people to different times and realities" Luke responded.

Gandalf nodded and pulled out the stone "This is that stone Luke, this is how we got to Tatooine

Luke looked startled and began to ask more questions about the stone.  
Some time later, Han walked into the hold and told Luke and Gandalf that they were going out of hyperspace in a few minutes. They nodded and returned to the main hold, where the hobbits had already buckled themselves in. A few moments later, they felt a slight push and a buzzing sound came from thepanel. Luke walked over to it and touched a button.

"Hey Luke" Han's voice came over the small speaker"Bring the hobbits and Gandalf up here, they should see what Courscant looks like on entry"

"Ok Han" Luke replied.

With that, Luke told them to unbuckle and to follow him to the cockpit. They followed him and once they got there, the Falcon was on it's way into the atmosphere. They looked around them at all the lit up buildings. Han then began to lead the Falcon towards a large pyramidal building that Luke told them was the Imperial Palace. The freighter landed gracefully on a platform that was on the side of the building. The hobbits noticed a woman standing in a doorway with three children beside her. Once they got out, Han and Luke introduced Gandalf and the hobbits to her.

"Welcome to the New Republic, I am Chief of State Leia Organa Solo. These are my children Jacen, Jaina, and my youngest Anakin" Leia greeted.

She and Gandalf began to talk about their dilemma. While they were doing so, Frodo noticed faint movement in the shadows. He told Merry and Sam about it and they decided to check it out. They slipped into the shadows and Sam spotted a figure that didn't realise they were there. With a brief thought about it, Sam dove at the figure and jumped back in horror. The figure looked somewhat like Gollum!   
"Follower of Sauron!" Pippin exclaimed.

"No, no!" Leia cried. "This is Rukh. He protects me and my familyfrom harm"

"Oh, sorry about that" Sam apoligized, sheepishly.

"It is all right Samwise. You only thought that I was going to hurt them, and acted on that" Was the Noghri's reply.

"Come with me, you can tell us more about where you came from and how you got here" Leia told them.

She led them into a hallway, and then down a turbolift. They came to a well lighted hallway and she stopped at a doorway and punched in a code into the keypad and the door opened.

"Well," she said sitting in a chair "Do you have any idea why you're here?" she asked.

Gandalf shook his head "No, I'm afraid not".

Leia nodded to herself, thinking. Gandalf then pulled out the Selna-Stone and showed it to Leia. When she saw it, she paled visibly and her eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" she whispered, shaken.

"The fortress Barad-dur in Mordor" Merry told her.

"Why does it trouble you so much?"

"Because I saw it before, a long time ago" she answered.

"Where did you see it?" Gandalf asked, looking quite troubled. Leia's eyes grew distant as she fell into the memories of long before.......  
"It was in the beginning days of the Rebellion. I was in the Emperor's throne room, trying to get him to not pass a bill that would spread the Navy's influence and destructive power even more than it already was, when one of the courtiers came in with that. Palpatine spoke with the courtier and seemed to get disturbed and told me to leave. I never saw that again, although I got the distinct impression that   
it was more than it seemed to be."  
Leia looked up at Gandalf, who looked quite shocked.

"Well,"he began "I never thought that such a magical device as this could have been ever brought here. I'm going to see if I can reverse the spell and get us home"

He started the spell, and the crystal responded to the spell by growing black,   
then imploding in a flash of red light, that threw Gandalf to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Han yelped, jumping from his chair.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think there was a reaction between the 2 stones" Gandalf replied, picking himself up off the floor.

"Now we can't get back home" Merry groaned.

"Yes we can" Frodo replied "We just have to find the other stone"

Luke then turned to Gandalf. "I can help you find the other stone. It gives off an unusual Force-presence so I could trace it"

The wizard nodded. "All right, where shall we start off our search?"

"I suggest you start off in the old throne room" Leia told them. "I'll show you where it is" Anakin looked up from his latest project.

"Can I come with you Mom?" Leia shook her head "No Annie, it might be too dangerous"

Frodo turned to face Leia."Doesn't he have this 'Force' power of yours?" Leia nodded, relunctantly.

"Then he can use that to protect himself" Leia sighed.

"Why do I even bother trying to argue with you kids" Anakin smiled and got up from the workbench.  
She then led them to an old, unused turbolift and punched in a code. The door opened and they got inside it. They felt the lift go down slowly, and stop. The door opened and they stepped out of the lift. Suddenly, they were assaulted by blaster fire, and the Jedi pulled out thier sabers and started to deflect the fire.

"Get behind the turbolift!" Luke yelled at the wizard and hobbits, who were trying to doge the fire.

They quickly dove behind the turbolift and after a short time, the blaster fire became less and less and soon it stopped entirely.

"It's all right now" They heard Anakin call.

"What was that?" Pippin asked.

Leia shrugged "I'm not sure, I think it was a security feature though"

"You never knew about it?" Luke asked his sister.

She shook her head.

"What a strange place" Pippin commented, looking around.

The room was very dark except for a large chair in a column of light.

"That's the throne" Leia told them, pinting at it.

Gandalf walked up to it and noticed one of the lights were blinking on the keypad in the arm.

"One of the lights is blinking"

"Don't push the button, there's something not right here..."

Leia however, had her own ideas and pushed the button. All of a sudden, a hologram of the late Emperor Palpatine appeared. Frodo, who was still trying to adjust to the technology stepped backwards, startled.

"Who is that?" Sam whispered.

"The late Emperor Palpatine"Anakin whispered back.

The hologram then started to speak: "Greetings Skywalker, your DNA pattern has activated this message. If you are down here, you must have discovered those who have the Selna-Stone of the Istari. You are probably looking for the one I discovered, and you shall find it by finding the meaning of this verse:   
Seek the Book of Light,  
In the Land of Darkness,  
Follow the Silver Directions"  
With that the hologram dissappeared. "Seek the book of light in the land of darkness?" Leia mused.


	2. Strange Encounter

Frodo stepped forward and stumbled over a piece of the fallen ceiling, he reached out and caught the edge of the pedestal, pulling it down.

CRASH!!!!!!

Everyone jumped and whirled around to see what had happened.

"Sorry about that, I tripped on a part of the ceiling" Frodo apoligised.

"Hey look!!" Pippin exclaimed, pointing to a doorway behind the throne.

"It's a secret passageway. To open it you must have to pull that pedestal down" Luke replied.

They all walked inside, Luke using his saber to lead them. The hallway opened up into a large room that had strange designs on it's walls.

A pedestal sat in the middle of the room, with a gold encased book on it.

"The Book of Light" Leia gasped softly.

"In the Land of Darkness" Merry replied.

"That almost sounds like a riddle" Sam told them.

"If it's like a riddle, then whatdoes 'Follow the silver directions' mean?" Anakin asked.

Gandalf opened the book and looked through it's pages. " The directions are written in silver ink" he told them.

They walked out of the secret chamber and Gandalf looked at thebook once more. "What or where is Yavin?"

"A planet out on the Rim, why?" Gandalf looked up.

"It says that we have to go Yavin 4" Luke nodded.

"Alright, Leia you stay here, I'll go and help them find that stone"

Leia looked up at them "Right just be careful, there's no telling what sort of traps Palpatine may have set up to protect that stone"

Luke nodded, and led them back up to the hallways in the Palace, and then to the landing pad where the small, unmarked frieghter sat. He started up the freighter and transferred into Hyperspace..

He should have considered himself lucky that he escaped the Dark Side's pull on his form, Palpatine, former Emperor of the Galaxy and Master of the Dark Side thought. He knew his will was strong, but it couldn't keep him from being pulled into the Dark Side for long. He knew that if he could find a strong, healthy body to possess, he could rebuild the Empire and make the whole Skywalker family pay for what they did. As he was considering who would be the best candidate for his new life, he felt a tremor in the Force. The person who caused that tremor was a strange robed person, that reminded him of a vision he had long ago. He remembered that the robed people were called Istari and that they had a strange power that was not completely of the Force called magic. Palpatine then realised that if he could manage to possess this Istari's body he could use that power along with the Force to take over both places: the Galaxy as well as the strange place of the vision. He then began to make plans as to how he was going to do this.....

Luke heard the beeping from the console in front of him, telling the others that they were approaching Yavin 4. He took the ship out of Hyperspace and approached Yavin.

"Why are there a whole bunch of X-wings flying around the planet?" Merry asked. "They are the new Jedi Knights who will protect and heal the Galaxy" Luke told him.

He then expertly landed the frieghter and they disembarked.

"What does the Book say?" Pippin asked Gandalf.

The wizard looked up and looked around

"It says there's an old temple on an island that we have to go to" Luke looked thoughtful

"We'll head out later, when it's not so hot"

The others nodded and began to wander around the grounds of the academy. Hours later, they set out for the Temple. Once they got there, Luke showed them the underwater stone path and how to cross it. Frodo looked at the walls and suddenly realised where he had seen these strange spiral like words before.

"Gandalf!" He whispered, a catch in his throat.

"This is familiar to us!" Gandalf turned and looked at Frodo, then looked at the walls, his eyes widening as he realised where he had seen this language before.

"The language of Mordor!?" He exclaimed.

"What?!" The hobbits exclaimed.

"Mordor? What's that?" Anakin asked.

"An evil land that we recently defeated in the War of the Ring" Gandalf explained. "So this ring was evil?" Luke asked.

"Not really, it was the power of the Dark Lord Sauron that had been put into it that made it evil" was the wizard's reply.

"He was the greatest leader the Sith ever came across" came a strange voice.

The spirit of Palpatine appeared, standing before the pedestal where Exar Kun's statue used to stand.

"I know that you seek the stone of the Istari. I give this advice to you: keep looking at the pages as you reach each destination. Farewell...for now"

Palpatine's spirit semmed to contract and then flew right through Gandalf. The wizard collapsed onto the floor and did not arise.

"Gandalf!!" Frodo yelled, running to his side.

Luke then touched Gandalf's forehead and picked him up.

"Let's get out of here" he told them.

Once they got out of the temple, Luke went into a trance-like state and looked at them calmly.

"One of my students is bringing an airspeeder here"

Frodo nodded and looked at Gandalf. He seemed to be overshadowed by something dark. It was almost as if something was trying to smother him. After a short time, they began to hear a distant droaning. The airspeeder came over the treetops and landed a short distance away. Jaina came running out looking worried.

"What the hell happened?!" she exclaimed, looking at the unconcious wizard. "Palpatine's spirit did something to him" Anakin told her.

Jaina spoke some choice curses and helped Luke carry Gandalf into the speeder. The others climbed inside and Jaina expertly flew the speeder back to the Great Temple. Once there, Luke carried Gandalf to a spare bedroom and told the others to rest for the trip back to Courscant. The next day, Gandalf seemed a little more watchful, but was fine. He and Luke argued extensively over the fact that Gandalf wanted to look for the stone, while Luke wanted to go back to Courscant to make sure no other lasting damage had been caused by Palpatine's spirit. Eventually Luke won the arguement and went to prep up the frieghter. As they were walking towards the ship (nicknamed the 'Starlight') Frodo glanced at Gandalf and noticed for the briefest moment a flicker of yellow in his eyes.


	3. Troublesome Times

Chapter 3

Startled, Frodo looked again, but the color was gone. "You silly hobbit, you've been staying up too late again" he chided himself. Once onboard the 'Starlight', Gandalf went into a small bedroom and locked the door behind him. He cut himself off from the others by not answering the comm. When he was notified that they were reaching Courscant, he came out, looking tired. "He must have been resting" Sam murmured to Luke, who nodded in agreement. As soon as the 'Starlight' landed, Anakin led the hobbits to thier rooms, while Luke took Gandalf to the nearest medic facility. Luke had told Anakin and the hobbits to meet him in Leia's staterooms in one-half hour.

A half hour later, they were all assembled in Leia's staterooms, waiting for Luke to tell them Gandalf's condition. "The medic said that he'll be just fine, he just needs to rest for a while" Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief "I'll be able to rest better now I know he's going to be alright" Pippin commented. A few hours later, Merry went to Gandalf's room to check up on him. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He opened the door and found Gandalf floating above his bed. Merry yelped in surprise, waking Gandalf. "What??!!" he exclaimed, landing hard on the bed. "Y-y-you were floating!" Merry stuttered. Gandalf gave Merry a strange look "I see... now GO AWAY!!" Startled at Gandalf's manner, Merry fled.

Early the next morning, the hobbits were awakened by a piercing alarm and ran out of thier rooms, meeting Luke who was running down the hall in thier direction. "What is going on?" Sam yelled over the alarm. "I don't know, come with me to the Command Centre and find out!" Luke replied. They ran into the war room and asked General Dodonna what was going on. "A docking bay on the northern side of the palace has just opened, and someone has killed a squadron of our guard" Leia came running into the Command Centre "Gandalf and the Book of Light are gone!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the outer orbit of Courscant, a sleek, high powered craft flew always just out of Rogue Squadrons blaster fire. Back on Courscant, Anakin, Luke and the hobbits boarded the 'Starlight' and contacted Rogue Squadron. " Let us go after it Wedge" Luke said. "You won't be able to disable that frieghter or stop it before it goes into hyper Luke" came Wedge's voice over the comm. Gandalf's voice came over the comm almost immediately. "Luke don't follow me, you'll be in danger if you do" With those words, the ship transferred into hyperspace. Luke felt the Force tell him the name of a planet. "Dantooine?" he murmured. Luke called the Comand Centre "He's going to Dantooine, we're going to follow him" "Alright Luke, just be careful" Luke nodded and plotted a course for Dantooine. Once in hyper, Pippin asked Luke a question. "Why would Gandalf take the Book of Light and leave?" Luke shook his head "I don't know" Luke then walked off and returned carrying 4 blasters. "Here, you can go into the cargo hold and practice for a while. You might need to use them sometime" They walked off to go practice this new skill. 

Once they reached Dantooine, they scanned the planet and found Gandalf's ship in a clearing not far from a lake. Luke skillfully landed the ship not far from Gandalf's and they prepared to look for thier friend. Before they left, Frodo pulled his coat of mithril out of the storage container that it was in- along with his sword Sting- and pulled it on under his clothes. He then put Sting among the supplies on the repulsor sled, hiding it from view. They walked towards the location of Gandalf's ship and found it, sitting in a splendor all it's own. It was sleek, and high powered looking, as well as having an evil look to it that clearly told people to BACK OFF!!! They looked around and saw Gandalf looking at them. As the wizard looked at them, Frodo happened to glance at Sting, which was glowing softly. Gandalf pointed his staff at them and created a blinding flash of light. Once it cleared, he was gone.

"I think that he thought we were his enemies" Annie softly spoke to Luke as they walked along a path. "It's going to be quite a problem to find him through this forest" Frodo turned to them and decided to tell them about Sting. "There is an easier way to follow him" Both Jedi turned around "What do you mean?" Luke asked. "I have a sword that was given to me as a gift on my last travels. It has the ability to detect evil intent" They looked at each other. "I have never heard of such a thing" Luke replied. Frodo pulled the sword off the sled, and started to turn around slowly in a circle. When it was pointed in a Northwestern direction, it glowed blue faintly. "Why does it turn blue?" Luke inquired. "That is it's way of saying 'danger' to anyone around" Frodo explained.

They then set out along the path that Sting had indicated. As they walked along the path, Anakin noticed something and spoke of it to Luke. "Uncle, I think he may be becoming more Sith-like in his movements and actions" Luke turned to him "What makes you think of that?" "Well, he's beginning to leave fewer and fewer signs of his flight" 

By nightfall, they had reached the shores of a small lake. Luke told them that he was going to scout out both sides of their camp, to see if he could pick up Gandalf's trail. By the time he came back, the tents had been set up, and they had a fire going. "Did you find any sign of him?" Pippin asked. "I believe that he may have gone furthur downriver, towards a waterfall" "I see, do these things always taste this awful?" Merry asked, holding up a blue servival ration. "They're to keep you alive, not to taste good" Luke replied, smiling. Sam, also amused decided to throw what was left of his water at Anakin. "Hey! What was that for?!" he exclaimed. Everyone except Anakin began laughing hysterically. They then began to settle down for the night. As they slept, Gandalf's form slipped into their camp. "Tommorrow your family will pay for what they did" spoke a slightly sinister voice into the darkness.

The next morning, Luke woke everyone at dawn. "Wake up everyone! We have to start early if we're going to find any trace of him" After a small breakfast of water and servival rations, they piled their belongings on the sled, and prepared to leave. Sam looked up and saw Gandalf standing in front of them. "Gandalf! Why did you leave us?"The old wizard never spoke a word, there was just a brief flicker of gold that could have been caused by the rising sun.He pointed his staff at Luke and lifted him up, then threw him into the lake. He then whirled around and threw Anakin to the ground. As soon as Luke re-oriented himself, he swam to the top of the water. He then felt a mental push, as well as a physical push against him. He reached out with the Force and felt the Dark Side pushing against him. He was stunned, and pushed harder on it. He managed to break it and swim to the serface. He looked to the shore and found Gandalf trying to get the hobbits to go with him. "I have found a place of immence power. Come with me and learn it's power." "No! You are hurt Gandalf, come back to Courscant with us" Pippin replied. Gandalf hissed and ran off into the forest.


	4. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the idea

_I fixed the formatting for this chapter after I fought with it a few months ago and couldn't make it work. I'll make an actual update quite soon now that I found a galactic map to help me figure out where places are._

The group took a few minutes to check over their things, and to see whether anyone was hurt. "What was that all about" Sam asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but he was using the Dark Side" Luke told him.

"How can he use the Force" Frodo asked.

Luke shrugged and turned back to the path they had come from.

"Luke, I think you're right that there is something wrong with Gandalf" Merry said suddenly. Luke turned and faced him. "What do you mean Merry"

"Well, when we were on Courscant, I had gone to Gandalf's room to check up on him. I knocked several times and then went in when he didn't answer. He was floating above his bed! He was really mad when I woke him up"

They all looked startled, and Frodo realized that he would have to tell the others what he had seen.

"I suppose I should tell you what I saw as well." he started reluctantly.

All eyes turned to him, questioning.

"Go ahead Frodo" Luke said gently.

"When we were leaving for Courscant, I saw a brief yellowish flicker in his eyes" Frodo finished, softly.

Luke's eyes widened and he became thoughtful

"Well now, that complicates matters greatly. Anakin, I want you to see if you can contact Han when we get back to the ship"

Luke then turned back towards the way they had come. "We must hurry now" he said.

Once in the ship, Anakin went to the comm panel and punched in the code to the _Falcon_. A few moments later, Han's image came on the screen.

"Hey Anakin, how is the chase"

"Not so good Dad, can you come to Dantooine? There's something that you need to know"

"I'll be there in 1 standard hour"

With that Han's image dissappeared. Anakin walked into the living area, and told the others he would be here in 1 hour. When Frodo heard this he felt strange, and tried to push an unfamiliar feeling away from him.

_"Please don't do that" _he heard inside his head.

_"W-who are you" _he asked.

_"I am Anakin Skywalker, Luke and Leia's father. I know what is going on and I want to help you get your Wizard back" _

_"How can you help us"_

_"I can get you to do many things, such as showing you how to fire a blaster properly" _

_"Can the others know about you"_

_"Tell them later, right now it's too dangerous" _

Frodo glanced up, wondering if anyone had noticed his dilemma. No one was facing him, so he knew the elder Skywalker was safe. Everyone dispersed, and Frodo, at Anakin's request, took Sting and went into a small room.

"What is it" he asked.

"I want you to take my lightsaber with you on your journey. I feel that you might need it" Frodo was surprised, but moved by his sacrifice.

"I then want you to take Sting with you back to Courscant, at least you will know when danger is near" Frodo replied, handing Anakin the sword.

Anakin in turn handed his lightsaber to Frodo. Merry entered the room and told them that the Falcon was in orbit.

"Well, I suppose I should go huh" Frodo nodded.

When the got to the hatch, they found Han waiting for them.

"Come on Anakin, we have to tell your mother what happened"

With that they left, and headed back to Courscant. Once they were gone, Luke called for everyone to sit at the game table.

"Now, where do you think Gandalf might have gone to"

"He went to Bespin" Frodo said quietly.

They turned to him

"How do you know this Frodo" Pippin asked.

"Anakin Skywalker speaks to me right now" he told them.

"What do you mean" Luke asked, a surprised look on his face.

"He says he wants to help us, and that he knows his master's mind"

All of a sudden, the specter of Anakin Skywalker appeared behind Frodo. Sam yelped in surprise, and Luke rose, asking his father why he had come.

"I feel guilty Luke for what I did to the galaxy. I want to help restore it in any way that I possibly can"

"Why do you talk to Frodo" Anakin smiled

"He is so much like us Luke. He cares more about his friends than he does his own life, as well as having a very strong spirit"

"Is that good or bad" Sam asked.

"It can be good at certain points, but it can also be bad at others"

"Father, if you wanted to help the galaxy, why didn't you tell us when you possibly could" "The Alliance wouldn't have believed me"

In the sleek dangerous ship of the past, Gandalf was busily constructing a lightsaber. He couldn't understand what had compelled him to do so, except that they were going to kill him if he didn't. As he put the finishing touches on it, a strange voice that was his companion, told him to be prepared to fight again. A part of him loathed having to fight his friends, but another part of him shivered in excitement at the thought. He shook himself free and began to wander the ship. He marvelled that anyone would be able to use the delicate instrumentation on board at all. He heard the ship's navicomputer go off in warning that he was reaching the planet Bespin. He felt his "friend" tell someone something then it was silent. As he reached Bespin, he eagerly anticipated thier arrival...


	5. Evil surroundings

On their ship, Luke and the others didn't know what was waiting for them at Bespin. They were trying to figure out a way that they could talk to Gandalf, keeping in mind that their friend wasn't himself at this point. Frodo noticed that Luke seemed troubled, and asked him if he was all right. Luke looked up at him with haunted eyes.

" I have realized why Gandalf is not among the light any longer. He is being possessed by the spirit of the former Emperor of the Galaxy"

They looked at him in horror, and they all drifted to desolate corners of the ship to think by themselves. Luke just sat there, knowing that if they couldn't do anything very soon, the two worlds would be pulled into the Dark Side forever. He then got up to check the navicomputer, and saw that they were only 1 standard hour away from Bespin. He sat in the cockpit, wondering what would greet them on the planet....  
  


****   
  


He still couldn't believe how easy it had been to gain access to the Istari's mind. When he had projected himself towards him, it was clear to Palpatine that he wasn't expecting him to do that. Then again, neither was Skywalker, and he was supposed to be a Jedi. He laughed to himself, and pushed Gandalf's essence further into the Darkness in his own spirit. The wizard's mind tried to break free of Palpatine's grip, but failed and as a retaliation for it, Palpatine whiplashed his essence, reveling in the pain he was feeling from Gandalf. He now had control of the body, but he didn't have control of the 'magic' yet. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would be in complete control of Gandalf..

****  
  


In orbit above Bespin, the occupants of the freighter Starlight were discussing what they should do when they landed on the remains of Cloud City. Frodo noticed that Luke looked disturbed, and asked Anakin about it.

"Let me talk to Luke" "Alright Anakin"

Luke was pulled out of his unpleasant memories by a slight tremor in the Force. He looked at Frodo, and realized that his father wanted to talk to him.

"Luke, you and I know that there is a specific reason why Palpatine chose this planet to confront us all" Luke nodded. "He wants to try to shake me, and make it easier to capture us"

"Be careful my son, you must keep them from dying in our galaxy. If they do, both worlds will suffer the concequences"

With that, Anakin left, and Luke told the hobbits to take their blasters when they entered the city. There could be troopers who were still loyal to Palpatine, and whom he could have contacted. 

They then entered the city, blasters at the ready. There was no-one there, which gave them a feeling that they were being watched. They were very careful as they traveled through the destroyed city, but they hadn't counted that Palpatine would have called Dark Troopers, his royal guard, and his Sovereign Protectors. When they first met up with the Dark Troopers, it soon became very clear that they had orders to take them alive. Suddenly one of the Troopers threw a smoke grenade at them, and forced the hobbits away from Luke. 

When the smoke cleared, Luke found several blasters pointed at him and the hobbits were nowhere to be found. 

"Surrender yourself Skywalker, there is no escaping us"

They put him in binders and escorted him to an interrogation chamber, where 2 royal guard and 1 Sovereign Protector waited. They pulled him towards a table and strapped him to it. The Troopers then left the room, leaving the Protector to question the Jedi Master. The Protector flipped a switch and the table flipped vertical, forcing Luke to look into the Protector's eyes. What he saw in them awakened fear in his mind, and he tried to use the Force to get free of the table. The protector laughed at Luke's efforts, and sent a jolt of electricity through the table. Luke screamed in pain, and the Protector brought his face closer to Luke's.

"You will soon tell me all of your secrets Jedi"  
  



	6. Pain

Author's/Author's friend's Note: Hi everybody! This is Savanna here; I'm posted this story for Regeane cause I lent a hand in its creation. (And cause Reg is lazy, and I'm avoiding my own fics) Poor Reg was complaining that she couldn't write a torture scene and I was dying to try out some twisted ideas so we decided to pair up. ^.^ Just so you know, all the parts from the torturers point of view are mine. 

Disclaimer: We own nothing from the Starwars universe, however Alliston and Janiston are *mine*. ^.^ And I've fallen hopelessly in love with my evil characters so I hope to give them there own little story. So please don't use without permission. 

**The Revenge of Darkness (Chapter 6)**

Pain 

            All he knew was pain. As he struggled to escape its strangling grasp, the searing pain increased and all around him he heard voices screaming. Out of all this chaos one voice came clear:

            "Help us! Your students are going to die! What is the code?"

            He struggled to find some semblance of peace, but as he did so he felt that all he had to do was cede the code for the pain to end. However, in the back of his pain-ridden mind, that one place untouched by the intrusive voice, he knew he couldn't give up that important piece of information.

*********

            The torturers watched the blonde Jedi writhing as he fought the bonds holding him down.

            _Probably too maddened with pain to know,_ the torturer thought as he ran a pale, slender finger over the deadly sharp ridges of the curved blade in his hand. He took a step forward, his eyes sliding to the side to glance at his partner, seating in a chair against the wall, eyes closed in concentration as he worked his way into the Jedi's mind. 

            The pattern was an old one. They had been doing this for many years together. As far back as Alliston could remember they had been partners in this ancient art. He watched for that split second change in expression, and when he saw it he smiled, and dug the curved blade deep into the muscles of the Jedi's upper arms.

            The Jedi arched off the table, a silent scream escaping his lips. With another small smile, Alliston slowly pulled the blade out. The curved ridges caught on the muscle, and dragged the flesh with it.

            This time the scream was heard.

            With a gentle look, so out of place in this scene, Alliston stared at the muscles and skin hanging from the blade. Blood dripped down the handle of the knife, and trailed down the Jedi's torn arm. Pooling on the floor, the dark blood barely showed on the black floor, but it glinted in the light, seeming to still hold life.

            The dripped down Alliston's fingers, and without a thought he brought them to his mouth. Tongue flicking out, he think the think trail from his fingers.

            "Sweet," he said softly, before putting to blade down and reaching for the next.

**********

            He suddenly felt a horrible pain rip through him, and he screamed. Meanwhile that presence that had spoken to him earlier was approaching his weakened mental barriers, but the strength to push it away seemed out of Luke's reach. It easily approached his shielding, and probed in, trying to get into his inner mind. 

            In terror, he used his last reserved strength to push the intruding presence away. As he did so he felt as sharp pain and the move drained him, old memories were pulled into his conscious mind. The memories bit deeply only to be shoved aside by an immense electrical shock, so familiar; shaking through his body much like the Emperor's dark energy had. He was almost positive that just as the pain became a fiery burn he heard a voice whisper, "Strong Jedi," but he couldn't be absolutely sure as the pain overwhelmed everything.

**********

            Alliston was reaching for the shockers, when his partner Janiston spat out a vicious curse.

            Alliston's hand froze, and he turned to look over. His emerald green eyes were heavy lidded with pleasure, but aware. "What his it?" he asked quietly, a tinge of concern in his tone.

            "Bastard pushed me out," Janiston spat out in his gravelly voice, his eyes still closed and his body tense. 

            "Ahh," Alliston replied, his hand returning to the shockers.

            He leaned over to the Jedi's ear. The Jedi was sweating, pained gasps escaping with each breath. Blood dripped down his mutilated arms.

            "Strong Jedi," Alliston whispered, then pressed the shockers into the Jedi's chest and reveled the screams that burst forth.

            Humming a little, Alliston pressed harder and smiled.

**********

            He screamed long and harsh; and that presence crept back. He tried to push it but it pushed back and for one single glorious moment he forgot the pain. But a new burst rolled through him, forcing him to split his focus between the pain and the presence, weakening both fronts. A very bad idea, as the presence rushed forward. The exact moment it hit his shielding the pain doubled and hit his nervous system; destroying what little control he had left.

            He screamed until he couldn't scream any more, but still he tried. The pain wouldn't stop. It went on and on, rolling through him like a wave. 

            Again the presence probed at his mind; "Let me help you! Tell me the code and it will stop!"

            Luke tried to speak but a jolt of pain broke his focus once more. He struggled to hole on to the edges. The presence was close, pressuring him. Finding a last bit of strength he mental forced the presence back, "I will never tell you!" That last effort cost him as the pain shook through his body, but he felt the presence flinch back.

            "It will never end. Welcome to the rest of your life!" the presence yelled with malicious glee, and then was gone.

*********

            Alliston pulled back, dropping the shockers on a nearby table and looked over at Janiston. The other man's eyes were open, and he was scowling at the sweaty and bloody form of the Jedi sprawled out on the table, limbs twitching randomly and the last few lingering shocks ran through his body. 

            "Bastard," Janiston growled. Alliston glanced down and ran one hand down the mangled arms. A groan escaped the Jedi as a slender finger slid across the open wounds, pulling at the raw tissue.

            "What's wrong?" Alliston asked without looking up.

            "He kept me out. He's stronger than we thought." Janiston leaned back in his chair and let out a tired sigh. His body radiated tension and fatigue.  

            "Perhaps in mind, but I think not in body." Alliston dug his fingers in and watched in silence as the Jedi arched and moaned. Turning, he looked at his spent partner. "Take a break, I'll work on him." He grasped a pair of nerve distorters.

            Janiston stood, but before he left he looked over at Alliston, who was staring down at the prone Jedi. His bloody fingerprints lay on the tools but that didn't bother Janiston, in fact he barely noticed it.

            "Careful," he warned. "He's near the breaking point and he need to get that code." Alliston nodded but didn't look up and with one last scowl at the Jedi, Janiston left. 

            "Just us two for a little while, Jedi. Let's see how strong you are."

            Connecting the nerve distorters to the base of the Jedi's neck he smiled slightly. 

            "Pain can be very beautiful," he murmured, and pressed down hard.

            The Jedi's body shook. His face was pulled into a grimace of agony. His mouth was open and gasping, but his throat was too raw to let the scream escape. Faint mewls were the only sounds able to make it past his tightened up throat. Everything twitched as his nerves set fire. Tears trickled from his tightly clenched eyes. 

            "Beautiful," Alliston whispered.

            The Jedi was nearing the point of no return Alliston could easily see that. When Janiston returned there would be no strength left to stop him from breaching the Jedi's barriers. Of course it was unlikely he would survive long after his inner boundaries were broken but after they had what the needed the Jedi wouldn't matter. 

            Alliston felt a moments regret but it was fleeting. The beauty only lasted a little while, Alliston knew that. It needed to be savored while it lasted. Pressing down harder, Alliston watched the expressions flit across the Jedi's face and hummed. 

*********

            Luke knew that he was balancing very precariously on the line that separated sanity from insanity. He struggled to stay rational, but all of his reasoning had been shattered by the constant waves of excruciating pain. He was fighting to remember who his friends were, and even, who _he _was. All of his training was muddled, and confused. Things ran together, and swirled around in his mind, swimming in the pain that engulfed him. He was aware that the hobbits had somehow been separated from him and he hoped that they had managed to escape and hide form the Troopers and the other Force-sensitives of the Empire.

            He was jolted out of even this relative peace by the fiery pain that ran through his nerves like molten lava, searing pathways through his body. He had known that they used pain to achieve their goals but he had never imagined that it would go this far. The balance was tipping and he was losing any grip he had on his rational mind. Perhaps they were over estimating what a Jedi could handle, or maybe they just didn't care.  

            As the pain ran rampant through his body, his mind slowly began to darken and he feared that this was the end. There was nothing that could be done to keep his will from being beaten down by the pain, and the tormentive presence, that had thankfully not returned yet. He had been beaten by the brutality of those who held him captive.

            He just wanted peace.

            Luke's mind cried out for help, even through he knew none could here him. And all of the sudden a women's voice whispered in his mind: "Luke! Do not give up."

            He saw a woman dressed in some type of battle outfit appear before him and hold out her hands to him. "Come to me my son. You must be strong as I was for so long."

            Luke looked at this strange women, fearing yet another trap. Yet a faint memory made him think that perhaps it was not. A smell trickled across his senses and he breathed it in, it smelled like safety; like home. A different home than the sandy deserts of Tatootine. 

            "Son?"

            The woman simply smiled. "You must remember the name Padme Neberrie."

            Again came that faint sense of recognition, like a memory from so long ago it had faded into little but feelings.

            Luke stretched his hands out to her and she took them. Her hands were warm and callused but gentle. They too stirred those faint memories/feelings.

            Abruptly the scene changed from dark and deep to one of beauty. Luke stared about him; this felt like home.

            "This is a representation of my homeworld, a place of peace."

            Luke stared about him. A beautiful city rose, greenery covering it, and water falling enhanced its aspects. Then everything faded away, returning to darkness and pain. But the peace and light the beautiful city had brought lingered with Luke. He turned seeking the young women, but she was gone. 

            "Remember. Padme Neberrie of Theed," her voice rang out clear and pure in the dark, before faded away completely, leaving Luke calmer and more focused.

            The pain rolled over him once more, but he didn't sink any lower. Aided by the memory stirred by the visit of the women, his mother he realized. Vision or memory, Luke couldn't tell, but it gave him the strength he needed to fight for his sanity.

            Then that presence was back. It seemed stronger and more rested than it had been before. Luke tried frantically to repair his damaged mental shields with a bit of his new found strength, when, suddenly, a fiery burst of pain shredded at his concentration. He screamed in both pain and anger as he felt that presence move in with deadly accuracy, rip through his weakened shields and tear the code from his mind. 

            The pain suddenly stopped, the absence so sudden Luke felt his whole body shudder. He was tense, waiting fro the next strike. Yet it didn't come. 

            Luke struggled to open his eyes, tears of pain gluing them shut. With blurry vision he saw the hobbits standing in the doorway, blasters in hand. Relief washed through him, sweeping away some of the lingering pain. Trying to open his mouth to speak he found his voice gone from strain, and new pain scratched at him for his attempt to use his abused throat muscles. Knowing that there was one thing he had to do, he gathered the last bit of his strength and reached out to touch the minds of his torturers. He found them unconscious; knocked out cleanly with the force.

            That last important knowledge in mind, his eyes flicked to Frodo, seeing the faraway look in his eyes. His body shook as he saw the horrified and sickened looks in the other's eyes as they stared at him.

            He couldn't take any more. His safety insured with the unconsciousness of his torturers and the presence of his friends, he allowed himself to tumble into unconsciousness and a healing darkness, unable to impart that last important bit of information about the code, but needed to be released form the pain.

            His last thought was that he wished he had the strength to warn his students. Then everything was gone.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hehehehe, that's all folks, I hope you've enjoyed it, I don't think it was all that dark personally. I have to say that Alliston and Janiston have really caught my attention. In fact I've already created a whole background for the two of them and Reg is bugging me like mad to write it up, so that's what I've been doing. 

So if any of you care ^.^ Alliston and Janiston will soon be staring in their own little series, of course Alliston isn't going to be quite so creepy in this new series, the whole creepiest factor was just to see how many times I could make Reg shudder. ^.^ Boy, did that work well. 

Anyway, if you want to send feedback to me, I can be found under Savanna here at FF.net or you can email me at sara13@sympatico.ca. 

Now let's hope Reg won't be so lazy with the next chapter. Of course I already know what's going to happen but you won't get me to whisper a word of it. *grin* Bye, bye. Please review, after all there are two authors you have to feed now. 


End file.
